Naruto Musical: Bohemian Rhapsody
by Styrofoam Cicada
Summary: Naruto characters forcably preform a musical surrounded around the classic Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. OOC, to an extent.


**Naruto Musical: Bohemian Rhapsody**__

--Emo--  
_  
Setting: Stage_

The music faded in. A lone figure of a person stepped out onto the shadowed stage._ Is this the real life? _A second figure, arms pasted to his chest, stepped out next to him. _Or is this just fantasy? Caught in a land slide. _Both figures stepped out into the light, revealing a inwardly twitching Neji and a severely pissed off Gaara. It looked as though they were hypnotized, but none-the-less, continued. Both brought their hands up dramatically and clenched their fists. _No _escape_ from reality_. Eyes snapped shut.

(Quite predictably) They're eyes slowly opened and lifted their heads to the ceiling. _Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see..._

Gaara stepped forward. "_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_." Looking straight at the audience (who shrunk in response), he continued, "_Because I'm_," Neji joined in, "_Easy come, easy go_." Gaara looked to the upper left, "_Little high_." then to the lower right. "_Little low_."

The duo stepped to an equal part on the stage, and sung, "_Anyway the wind blows, it doesn't really matter to me. To me_..."

**((A/N: You have a choice how they got the pair of introverts to do this. They did it by free will (hahhah.), Shikamaru was behind stage controlling them, what with the Shadows, or they were bribed with much loved foods.))**

_Setting: City_

Gaara stepped impatiently through the busy city dirt road. _Mama... Just killed a man..._ He growled. _Put a gun against his head... _A rather unfortunate Kiba walked next to Gaara, who promptly raised a gun to Kiba's temple._ Pulled the trigger, now he's dead_. A bloody headed Kiba lay motionless on the ground.

_Mama... Life had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away..._

He continued walking, only to find himself in a blank black abyss. _Mama... Oooh... _A picture of Karura appeared in front of Gaara. She was crying in a hunched over position. _Didn't mean to make you cry... _The picture faded to be replaced by a picture of Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and his siblings. _If I'm not back this time tomorrow... Carry on, Carry on! _He turned his back to the picture as it cracked and floated away... _As nothing really mattered.**  
**_  
The abyss left him to his own burying grounds. He stared back at the gravestone, reading, and "Here lays Gaara of the Desert." Not even a bible excerpt or quote from a famous person no one's ever heard of. _Too late... My time has come_. He clutched his shoulders and let a shiver run down his back. _Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time._ He threw the picture of all the genins at the grave and turned to walk away. _Goodbye everybody... Gotta leave you all behind, and face the truth!_

Setting: Stage

Gaara is on the center of the stage, while Neji is at the piano slamming away at the keys. "Mama... Oooh!" Gaara sang wholeheartedly **((A/N: grins widely)) **_"I don't wanna die! I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!"_

Insert guitar solo that I am too lazy to write out.

**((A/N: Alright, Now the part that EVERYONE knows. If some people don't know what song this is yet, they will soon.))**

_Setting: Grassland_****

Naruto and Sasuke pointed accusingly at Orochimaru."I_ see a little silhouetto of a man!"_ Orochimaru pointed to himself with an odd expression of confuses ion on his face. He then grinned and tossed his hair back, waving it off and staring back at the mirror he held in front of himself.

Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Kakashi, and Shikamaru (now dubbed the chorus) appeared from the ground, "_Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango_?"

The area blackened and lightning stretched across the sky with a roll of thunder, a yellow-eyed Anko cracking her knuckles. "_Thunderbolt and lightning! Very very frightening me_!" sang a frightened chorus.

Lee jumped in front on Anko, the background and Anko being washed away by a wave of sparkles. _"Galileo!"_

Gai appeared next to him, singing, "_Galileo!"_

"_Galileo_!"

"_Galileo_, "then they lock elbows, "_Figaro_!"

The chorus stood off to the side, yelling, "_Magnifico_!" 

Naruto jumped up, "_-o!_"

Kiba jumped up, "_-o!_"

Shikamaru looked uninterested at the two, "_-o _"

Neji sat quite emoly on a nearby branch, one leg dangling and one bent with his arm and chin resting on it, "_I'm just a poor boy, no body loves me_." The chorus once again popped out of nowhere and yelled, "_He's just a poor boy from a poor family! Spare him his life from this monstrosity_." Anko climbed up the tree and commenced in a high-speed tree-jumping chase.

_Setting: Dungeon_

Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru stood in the middle of the dungeon clueless. Sasuke threw out his hands in a desperate attempt to sway Orochimaru and Kabuto. "_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? _"

"_Bismillah_!" Both their eyes lit up like fire. "_We will not let you go_!"

"_Let him go_!" The randomly appearing chorus shouted behind them, throwing their hands up.

"_Bismillah! We will not let you go!_ "

"_Let him go_!"

"_Bismillah! We will not let you go_!"

"_Let me go_!" Sasuke pleaded.

"_Willnotletyougo_!" Orochimaru and Kabuto said quickly.

"_Let me go_!" 

"_Never, never, never_!" They screamed.

"_Let me go_!" Sasuke stomped.

Orochimaru and Kabuto stomped according to the 'no's. "_No, no, no, no, no_!" On the last 'no', they kicked him to the wall.

"_Mama mia, Mama mia-!_ " Sasuke started.

"_Mama mia, let me go_!" The chorus cut in. A picture of Shukaku and Kyuubi faded in the background, seeming to be cleaning themselves." Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me... for me... for me!"

_Setting: Stage_

Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke stared blankly at the instruments placed in front of them. Gaara experimentally picked one up and poked at the string, cringing when it made the most horrible song. A sigh from the curtain, and a long black shadow crept from behind the trio. It forced Gaara and Neji to begin playing the rock portion of the song/musical. And as a second shadow crept behind Sasuke, he was forced to bang on the drums placed strategically in front of him.

"_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_?" A rock hit Neji square in the face, knocking him over despite the shadow controlling him.

A hoard of fan girls ran onto stage and tackled Sasuke all at once, carrying him all of two feet away, and then dropping him unconscious. "_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_?"

"_Oh, baby! Can't do this to me baby_!" Another hoard of fan girls jumped onto stage, and just as the shadows retreated, the trio ran off to safety, away from the fan girls' ripping hands. "_Just gotta get out-Just gotta get right out of here_!" They shouted as they ran smack dab into a strategically placed brick wall. 

**-We interrupt this story with a censorship block. The inappropriate fan girl rape isn't quite for this rating. ...Oh, look, there's Gaara.-**

_Setting: (another) Cemetery_

Gaara sat on his own grave, glaring down at the insensitive gravestone. Neji was off in the background, playing the outro with a look of near insanity on his face. "_Nothing really matters... Anyone can see. Nothing really matters... to me_." Gaara finished.

"_Anyway the wind blows..._ "Neji mumbled, and swung a stick at the well-placed gong on the piano...

--/Emo--

**It turned out no way as I would have planned, but... I think it's presentable. xD To an extent. Ah well, it's all good, right? ...Eheh, didn't think so. R&R, please. Or Gaara'll continue to Emo on his grave.**

This, infact, was inspired by a flash that was on SheezyArt. 

Yay. : D


End file.
